


Thresholds

by talksmaths



Series: fic prompts [23]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talksmaths/pseuds/talksmaths
Summary: In which Brendon gets jealous over Ryan meeting with his ex.





	Thresholds

**Author's Note:**

> For [servecobwebheadaches!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches)

Brendon gritted his teeth.

"What?" Ryan asked before barking a laugh. "You know that wasn't me! That was definitely Spencer!"

He pressed his nails into the palm of his hand.

"Okay! Okay, I'll be right over, I'm leaving now." Ryan was still on the phone, pressing it to his cheek with his shoulder as he grabbed his car keys and old cardboard box, overflowing with stuff. Stuff that wasn't Ryan's. Stuff that belonged to someone else. Before he left, he winked at Brendon, mouthing a "bye."

Brendon's mouth was a flat line. He simply raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you still up?"

Brendon said nothing.

Ryan came in and set his keys down. No box anymore; he'd given all of his ex's stuff back.

And been with her for the last five hours.

"B, it's almost two in the morning," Ryan said, yawning, before joining Brendon on the couch. "Let's go to bed."

Brendon wouldn't meet Ryan's eyes. Ryan frowned.

"B, what's--"

"Go to bed, then," Brendon spat. He got up and headed toward the kitchen, past the stairs to their bedroom.

"Brendon, talk to me," Ryan called, but Brendon didn't stop. Ryan followed Brendon into the kitchen after a few moments to find him with a box of cereal.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked, voice small and confused.

Brendon blinked away the tiredness, pouring milk into the bowl and staring Ryan down. "I'm eating because I'm uncomfortable."

Ryan looked between Brendon's busy hands and dead expression. "Are you--are you jealous, B?"

Brendon's jaw clenched. He looked down at his cereal.

"Brendon, you don't need to be jealous," Ryan said. Ryan moved closer to Brendon, but Brendon turned around, back facing Ryan.

"Brendon, come on."

The only response was quiet crunching.

Ryan sighed.

" _Brendon_ ," Ryan said. "You don't need to be jealous. You know we broke up over a year ago--"

"But you still had her stuff."

"--which I didn't find until we moved in together."

Brendon finally turned to look at Ryan, and frowned through a mouthful of cereal.

Ryan stepped toward Brendon, socks on tile, and placed his hand on Brendon's elbow.

"You know I love you, Brendon."

Brendon swallowed. He didn't know what to say.

"You're my whole world."

Brendon's jaw clenched. "Why were you gone so long?"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know, we just--"

"You don't know?" Brendon said, setting the bowl in the sink. "You don't know why you were with Jac all night?"

Ryan's face fell from comforting to ashamed. "Bren, I--"

"Don't," Brendon warned. "Don't." Brendon walked past him, brushing shoulders. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"I do," Ryan said.

Brendon froze, turning around in the kitchen doorway. "About what? About her? About all the shit you kept from her for so long? Yeah, I'm sure you want to talk to me about your super-fun night with your ex," Brendon spat.

"Will you let me explain?" Ryan's voice was getting louder, stronger. 

Brendon sucked in his lower lip for a moment. "Fine."

"I had to give her her shit back, but we were best friends before we ever dated. We were catching up for a while on the phone before we went out, and we remembered how well we got along."

Brendon opened his mouth, but Ryan wouldn't let him speak.

"But we also remembered that we weren't right for each other romantically. And now, we're both happier and in better places."

Brendon said nothing.

"I am," Ryan said. "I love you very much."

Brendon remained silent. His eyes wouldn't falter; he was still upset.

"Okay," Ryan said, defeated. "I'm going to bed."

Brendon nodded, heading back to the living room. Dejected, Ryan went upstairs and got ready for bed. He undressed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he exited, Brendon was sitting on the bed. Brendon walked to him as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Ry," Brendon said. He wouldn't meet Ryan's eyes, but he took Ryan's hand, softly toying with his fingers. "I trust you. I just got jealous."

"I know, B."

Brendon looked up and Ryan smiled, leading Brendon to smile back.

"I love you very much," Ryan said again, and this time, Brendon responded:

"I love you too, baby boy."

Ryan leaned to press a kiss into Brendon's cheek, but Brendon turned at the last second so it landed on his lips. Brendon looked extremely proud of himself, and Ryan rolled his eyes, blushing and smiling.

"I missed you," Brendon said. "I always do."

Ryan nodded, in a me-too response. "I missed you too, Bren."

Brendon's eyes were illuminated despite his exhaustion. He pulled Ryan in for a hug, which was Brendon's trick into smacking Ryan's butt. 

"Mine," Brendon said before heading to bed. Ryan rolled his eyes before joining Brendon.

He was so lucky to be so in love.


End file.
